1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage container for medical supplies, for example, surgical bandages, adhesive strips, gauze pads and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a new hinge mechanism with a spring-like action to lock the closure in the open or closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of hinged container configurations. Typically, prior art container structures have included a generally rectangular, hollow main body portion and a closure wherein the closure is secured to the main body portion by a hinge mechanism.
One style of hinge mechanism is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,864 which discloses a bead on the closure engaging a hollowed out complementarily shaped spaced in the main body to allow a pivot action.
Another style of closure is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,083 and 3,451,580. These patents disclose hinge mechanisms wherein hollow sleeves are disposed about the upper margin of one member of the container while hinge pins are disposed about the upper margin of the second member of the container. The pins are journaled into the sleeves to allow fastening of the closure to the main body and pivoting of one part relative to the other.
Another style of hinge is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,460, 2,605,926 and 2,642,987. These patents exemplify a style of hinge wherein hinge pins are snapped into jaw-like arms on a closure. The jaw-like arms pivot about the hinge pins to allow movement of the closure relative to the main body.
Yet another style of hinge mechanism is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,830 which discloses a main body having a plurality of regularly shaped holes along its upper margin which accept legs attached to the rear closure wall, thereby allowing the closure to pivot about the upper portion of the main body.
The above-described structures typically must be associated with a special and discrete structure on the container which locks the closure in the open or closed position relative to the main body. The design and molding of such special locking means is expensive and adds to the cost of the container in an industry where slight advantages in price contributes substantially to the commercial success of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinged closure wherein the hinge mechanism includes a locking feature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hinge and crossbar assembly having sufficient structural rigidity to lock the closure in the open or closed position and still have sufficient flexibility to allow the spring-like movement of the hinge from the locked-open to the locked-closed position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved storage container which includes a spring-like, flexible portion of a hinge mechanism which cooperates with and complements a rigid position holding hinge portion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a storage container which is simply fabricated from a single material and comprises only two parts.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises a bipartite container including a main body and a hinged closure. The main body is generally rectangular in shape and hollow. Spaced along the upper margin of the rear wall of the main body is at least one slot which extends into the rear wall of the main body. An irregularly shaped crossbar bridges the slot and provides a mounting for the hinge portion which is attached to the closure. The hinge is attached to the rear wall of the closure and includes a tripartite structure. Located at the top of the closure is a hinge back which includes a downwardly depending flexible web terminating in an inwardly curving jaw section. Spaced apart from and aligned with the hinge back is at least one downwardly depending flat surfaced leg.